Thomas Lane
"Hey. What's up?" Thomas is a 12-year-old boy from North London. He was born on 10th of May 2002. He usually wears T-Shirts except when it's cold, in which case he wears a jumper. He's not really a follower of fashion bu doesn't seem to fall too far behind with popular trends because of his presence on social media. He is generally quite a cheerful person and very social. He likes to have fun with his friends and will sometimes seem like he doesn't care about people if he's stressed but he does inside. He has a slight London accent which adds to his charm and cheerful personality. It makes him a bit different from the others as his accent his a bit more noticeable than most. He also chooses to not use any London slang unlike his classmates and friends which some people find weird but he says it'll be easier when he visits different parts of England as people will understand him better. Personality Tom is a very normal person. He gets pretty average grades and studies when he should while leaving time for fun and hobbies. He likes tennis and he is good at science and maths. He has a group of close friends and lots of normal friends and there are some people he doesn't like so much. He does some after school clubs but not much, he prefers to hang out with his friends. He usually listens to music on his way to school and at lunch. He likes pop music. He has never really had anything bad happen to him and doesn't really like people who go on about their terrible past to get sympathy. He also doesn't like loud people who seek attention and just disturb whatever he is doing. He really doesn't like most of the people in his school because it is just a battle to get the most sympathy but he is still friends with some of them and doesn't quite know why. In some cases, students have done self-harm to get some sympathy from others. He hates people who do that. He also doesn't have much happen to him. He stays out of trouble and gets on with his life. Even though he has his hobbies, he doesn't have any special skills in them. He just tries his best and gets by. He isn't really afraid to give things a try to see if he likes them or not. He gets a bit annoyed when people keep apologizing to him for small things and don't really listen to good reason. He just thinks that they are trying to get more sympathy from others. He tries to get involved with others and be like them but he feels that it's not like him so he just hangs back and watches this terrible thing happen. He knows that he would get abuse if he spoke up against it. He doesn't really like it when people complain and just ignore his logic when he tries to help them. He will just stop helping and leave them to face the consequences. He thinks they should know that moping about won't solve their problem. He will be there if they need someone talk to but he's not there to solve their problem for them. He is quite patient but firm that they need to resolve it themselves instead of just complaining to him about it. He feels that there is a point when it stops becoming about their problem and more about attention and sympathy. Likes and Dislikes Tom generally likes reading, especially old fashioned mysteries. He likes cheese and cold meats and has them in his lunch a lot. He dislikes celery and some other vegetables. He likes sport in general but is good at tennis and he practices every Saturday. He really doesn't like love films. He finds them too generic. But a lot of his friends like them so he doesn't get to see many other films when he goes out with them. When he does get to pick a film to watch, he prefers classic thrillers. He doesn't really have any love interests because he is not interested in relationships and has never met a girl he likes. He spends a lot of time outside with friends. His favorite colour is green. He likes high places and goes there whenever he can. However, he doesn't like sweet foods. He is keen on animals and likes to visit the zoo. He finds them very interesting. He likes studying animals and makes lots of notes on them. He finds the way they act fascinating. He wants to study the more out of reach places in the world, such as rainforests and oceans and study the animals there. He has already learned several survival techniques from camps. He does a lot of exploring in his own town, by climbing trees and walls and such. He falls a couple of times but is not bothered by it. His parents disapprove of him doing this, but don't interfere to much. He is careful where he climbs so as not to get into trouble with the police. He understands why people running and climbing everything could get out of control but he still feels that it restricts his freedom a little. There are a few abandoned areas where he likes to run around but has to be careful of dangerous edges and falls. He also has to be careful of the police but has avoided any trouble so far. He finds it fairly easy to keep it a secret. He doesn't much like being told what to do but can sometimes see why they don't want him to do things. He wants to grow up quicker so will have more choice and less restrictions. He doesn't really like being told what he can and can't do. Category:Characters Category:Male